Cyborg Superman
The Cyborg Superman appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us as an alternate costume for Superman, who is classified as a Power User. He is the Compatibility Skin for Zatanna. He is classified as a Power User. Biography Originally a member of the doomed Excalibur shuttle mission, Hank Henshaw returned under the guise of Cyborg Superman following the death of Superman at the hands of Doomsday. His villainous acts are many, including the destruction of Coast City. Role in Injustice The Cyborg Superman functions as an alternate skin for Superman. His outro indicates that he is a member of the Regime, though he has yet to be seen or mentioned. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman strength, speed and stamina *Invulnerability *Freeze breath *X-Ray Vision *Heat Vison *Power of flight *Technopathy Intro/Outro Intro: Cyborg Superman flies out of the Fortress of Solitude towards his opponent. Cyborg Superman touches down in a similar way as in the Regime Leader Costume but without the soldiers with him. Outro: Cyborg Superman stands over his defeated opponent and extends his hand at them, declaring, "Kneel before me." His opponent falls to their knees in submission, while Regime soldiers appear to take them in as Cyborg Superman crosses his arms. Gameplay Character Trait Fury of Krypton: The Fury of Krypton will cause all of Cyborg Superman's attacks to ignore armor and inflict increased damage for a short period of time. Move List Basic Attacks: *Hook Punch - [ L ] *Overhead Smash [ M ] *Fist of Justice - [ H ] *Quick Heat - [ ← + L ] *Kryptonian Strike - [ ← + M ] *Charge Punch - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Cross Swipe - [ → + M ] *Charge Overhead - [ → + H ] /'' ( Hold to charge or'' [ →'' → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Flying Low - [ → ↓ , H ] *Quick Jab - [ ↓ + L ] *Uppercut - [ ↓ + M ] *Low Poke - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: *Steel Fist - [ L ] *Double Fist - [ M ] *Hammer Punch - [ H ] Throws: ''' *Forward / Reverse Throw: [ ← / → L + H ] '''Combo Attacks: *It's A Bird - [ L , L ] *Great Purge - [ L , L , L ] *Kryptonian Bash - [ L , L , M ] *Speeding Bullet - [ M , M ] *The Last Son - [ M , M , H ] *Unstoppable - [ ← + M , H ] *Solitude Strikes - [ → + M , H ] *Steel Rush - [ → + M , ↓ + L ] *Man of Steel - [ → + M , ↓ + L , H ] Special Moves: *Super Breath - [ ↓ , ← '', M ] *Heat Vision - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] ( Ground and Air ) *Rising Grab - [ ↓ , → , M ] *Flying Punch - [ ''← , '→ , '''H ] *Flying Ground Smash ( Air ) - [ ↓ + H ] *Heat Zap - [ ↓ , ''← '', H ] *Low Scoop - [ ↓ , → , L ] Super Move '''Kryptonian Crush: ' Cyborg Superman flies toward his opponent and grabs him/her. He then uppercuts his opponent into space, flies up to them, and sends the opponent crashing back down to earth with a hammer fist. Quotes *"Almost." - Clash against Aquaman *"Back to the sea, traitor!" - Clash against Aquaman (Regime) *"You're overmatched!" - Clash against Batman *"You know you can't beat me." - Clash against Batman *"The Insurgency dies with you!" - Clash against Batman (Insurgency) *"You'll regret the day you-" - Clash against Batman (Insurgency) *"It's enough." - Clash against Batman (Insurgency) *"No ones does." - Clash against Black Adam *"And a lot of wishing." - Clash against Black Adam *"I'll end you!" - Clash against Doomsday *"You're too dangerous to live!" - Clash against Doomsday *"I have before." - Clash against Doomsday *"Speed isn't enough!" - Clash against The Flash *"When I catch you, it'll hurt." - Clash against The Flash *"And you're a dead man!" - Clash against The Flash *"Let's find out." - Clash against Green Arrow *"Just another criminal..." - Clash against Green Arrow (Insurgency) *"Arrows against me?" - Clash against Green Arrow (Insurgency) *"Not funny, Joker!" - Clash against The Joker *"Picked the wrong day for this!" - Clash against The Joker *"No tempers with you!" - Clash against The Joker *"You die today, Luthor!" - Clash against Lex Luthor (Insurgency) *"You make me sick!" - Clash against Lobo *"Thought I felt a draft." - Clash against Lobo *"Time to thaw you out!" - Clash against Lobo *"You can't fight me!" - Clash against Martian Manhunter *"Won't be you." - Clash against Martian Manhunter *"I've been planning this." - Clash against Scorpion *"I'm not going anywhere." - Clash against Scorpion *"Not likely." - Clash against Scorpion *"No room for boys in this world!" - Clash against Shazam *"Not enough." - Clash against Shazam *"Calm yourself, Grundy." - Clash against Solomon Grundy *"I doubt that." - Clash against Solomon Grundy *"Not today, Grundy." - Clash against Solomon Grundy *"Not in this lifetime!" - Clash against Solomon Grundy *"You just don't get it." - Clash against Superman *"So is foolishness." - Clash against Superman *"You have something I want!" - Clash against Superman *"You dare!?" - Clash against Wonder Woman *"Last chance to join us!" - Clash against Wonder Woman *"Back to the Phantom Zone." - Clash against Zod *"Earth is mine Zod!" - Clash against Zod *"I enjoy spending time with you." - Clash against Zod *"Kneel before me!" - Win Quote Costumes The Cyborg Superman wears a red and black variant of Superman's classic costume, with the entire right side of his chest and right arm exposed as mechanical prosthesis. His entire jaw and the upper left portion of his face are also mechanical, with what little of Superman's actual face that is visible being identical, down to the spit-curl in his hair. Trivia * Cyborg Superman came as a free skin for the Zatanna compatibility pack. * While still voiced by George Newbern, his voice is filtered to sound mechanical. * Cyborg Superman uses a unique mix of the standard Superman costume quotes and Regime Superman costume quotes. * Cyborg Superman is the only skin for Superman to have the Regime Superman outro but not the Regime Superman intro. * Cyborg Superman wears several Sinestro Corp Qwardian Rings on his right hand, a reference to when he was one of the Heralds of Fear for Sinestro's Corps. Gallery Robosupes.jpg Cyborgsuperman.png Cyborg_Superman.png Cyborg Superman 4.jpg Category:Males Category:Cameo Characters Category:Characters Category:Superman Villains Category:Power Users Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Ring Wielders